vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sergio Applepicker
Sergio Applepicker is one of the main characters of the Sergioverse and the usual protagonist, as well as the representative of his author. He shares the same birthday with his author, July 3rd. He and his cousin Jorge own the Newsboy Legion, a group of people leaded by them to save Comet City and the rest of the country from villains. History Sergio is the youngest of the two sons raised by the late couple Samuel and Mary Elizabeth. When he was 3 years old, he was diagnosed a cardiac problem that, at an age such as his, would cause his death. However, his life was saved when Alfonso, a fellow scientist from Samuel, implanted one of his Biometals in his investigation to create bioweapons. Sergio continued to grow and live a peaceful life with his mother and his cousin Jorge. Eventually, Mary Elizabeth passed away and the two cousins began to live on their own with their pet dog Bady, working as mechanics to get some income. A turn of events made him meet the daughter of Comet City's mayor, Marta, who sensed some potential within him. The legends of the land tell the story of a hero that protected it against any sorts of evil, and that hero was somehow Sergio himself. Just then, Alfonso, plotting his revenge for being expelled from the Science Community years ago, kidnaps Marta with the idea that her father would surrender the city in exchange for her safety. However, thanks to the Biometal that was implanted on him as a child that granted super speed, as well as an arm cannon that Marta gifted him, Sergio was able to thwart Alfonso's plan and rescue Marta, earning him oficially the status of hero. During his adventures, Sergio has met a lot of friends and foes, and continues doing so up to this day. Appearence Sergio is a young white male with brown eyes and spiky brown hair. His age is uncertain, but he appears to be on his early 20s. His everyday clothing consists of: * A blue hat * A black T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned blue shirt * Blue fingerless gloves with black cuffs * Brown pants * Blue-colored Sonic shoes Powers and abilities The Biometal that was implanted on him as a child granted him the power of super speed but he wasn't quite able to control it until he found out he had become the hero of the city. His weapons of choice are and arm cannon that was given to Marta after meeting him for the first time and telling him the legends of the land and a blue-colored wrench that he uses for close combat. He is also able to use many power-ups that he finds on his adventures and achieve a Super Form with the Kingdom Crystals. Personality Sergio is a kind-hearted and easy-going person, but sometimes a bit of a snarker and with the habit of making bad jokes. While he never thought he'd be a hero, he seems to have accepted his role very well, willing to help his friends if needed. Deeply, Sergio is afraid of being alone. This makes him very worried for his friends and feels responsible for their safety. Relationships * Samuel and Mary Elizabeth Applepicker - Parents (Deceased) * Shawn Applepicker - Older brother * Jorge Giordano - Cousin * Marta Goodday - Girlfriend * Dani, Laura Canciella, Alvaro, Carlos, Luisianna, Ian, Silvia and Alba - Fellow members of the Newsboy Legion * Alfonso Klock - Nemesis Other counterparts Sergio (Deviant Boom) Sergio is a main character of Deviant Boom, an alternate reality of his adventures alongside his friends Mike, Numa, Lollie and many others. He wears futuristic shades and his Mega Buster is now named Magna Blaster and can be dual wielded. Beta Sergio An alternate version of Sergio based on his early concept, where he looked like a human villager from Animal Crossing. This version of Sergio appeared for the first time in Sergio Generations, a story based on Sonic Generations. Here, the two teamed up to prevent their history from disappearing by the hands of Alfonso and Ghostbump, an early version of this villain. Unlike his real counterpart, Beta Sergio is mute and communicates through a chatbox. Sarah Sarah is Sergio's female counterpart, living in an alternate reality where every main character's genders get swapped. Sarah has the same personality and abilites from Sergio, but wears a different outfit. Sergio (Pokemon) Sergio appears in Nintendo's video game series Pokemon as a Pokemon Trainer. He appears alongside Marta in Pokemon Land and Sea post-game, stating that he was one of the first champions of the Alola Pokemon League and will challenge you to a fight. His team is composed of: * Chesnaught * Gallade * Floatzel * Talonflame * Minun * Meowstic (Female) Seijiro Sonniku (Persona) Sergio and most of the Newsboy Legion share counterparts in the universe of the video game series Persona. In this universe, he's the protagonist of Persona S, a new second-years student at the prestigious Kamui Boarding School where he forms the Basement Dwellers with other people and fight the Zodiac Shadows. Initially, his Persona is Megaman.exe, but the ability of the Wild Card makes him able to create and use any Persona at his own will. His Ultimate Persona is Excalibur Sonic but he won't appear until the final battle against Hades. Sergio (Splatoon) Sergio also appears in Nintendo's Splatoon as an Inkling version of himself. He owns the Sergio's Super Special Search and Splat squad (Or SSSSS squad) alongside two Inklings and an Octoling: Mark, Dennis and Tamako. His weapon of choice is the Splattershot Pro and his gear consists of the Two-Stripe Mesh, Blue Peaks Tee and Black Trainers. The color of his tentacles is a slightly light shade of blue, but turns into dark blue in matches like the rest of his team. In Splatoon 2, Sergio is still under the leadership of the SSSSS Squad alongside Dennis. In this game, his tentacles are now spiky and facing backwards. His weapon of choice is the Dualie Squelchers and his gear consists of the Squidfin Hook Cans, Black V-Neck Tee and Black Trainers Sergio (Fire Emblem) Sergio has a counterpart in Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. He travels around the kingdom of Condalia with his childhood friend Jorge as knights for hire, when they sudddenly found Marta, the princess of Condalia, being attacked by soldiers of the empire of Kilfer. After saving Condalia Castle and Marta's father, Sergio, as well as Marta, decides to travel to Kilfer and put an end to their invasion. On his travels, he'll meet several people that will join his cause for their own reasons and eventually finds the legendary blade Caliburn. Sergio starts as a Fighter, but is automatically promoted to Hero after finding the Caliburn. In Fire Emblem Heroes, Sergio is a red sword on-foot unit titled "Cerulean Knight". He uses the Caliburn as his signature weapon in 5*, which buffs his Speed when initiating the attack.Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Heroes